The Reason Why
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: This is the reason why Ponyboy goes insane after Johnny dies... What really happened in the church that week? Read to find out! PonyboyXJohnny


Ok I got bored n I just think this couple is adorable.  
>OH AND THERE'S THIS GUY ON HERE WHO DISSED ME ONCE. BACK THE FUCK OFF CUZ IM JUST EXPRESSING MYSELF AND MY PERSONALITY AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THAT! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.<p>Enjoy.<p>

Ponyboy listened to the slow sound of Johnny's breathing, sighing. They were alone in the church. It was empty and cold and Ponyboy shivered as a small gust o wind blew thru the church. His teeth chattered a little and Johnny stirred.

"Pony?"

Ponyboy swallowed hard and sat up.

"Yea Johnny cake?"

"You cold?"

Ponyboy shivered and nodded before he realized Johnny couldn't see him.

"Yea it's kind of cold."

"Wanna come sleep next to me?"

Ponyboy's eyes widened as he thought of pressing his body to Johnny's. He shivered in delight and scooted next to the older boy, tucking his head into Johnny's arm and sighing as their body warmth combined and created a heavy warmth.

He dozed for a while when he realized Johnny was sniffing. He sat up and Johnny tensed.

"P-Pony?"

"Yea, Johnny why are you crying?"

"I-I thought you were asleep."

"Yea me too. Are you okay?"

Johnny went silent.

"Can I tell you something Pony?"

Ponyboy sucked in his breath. Would he be able to tell Johnny his secret to?

"Anything Johnny."

"I-I really like...this person..I don't know if they like me."

Ponyboy felt tears coming. Johnny liked someone. Someone that wasn't him.

"I-I like someone too Johnny."

"No I-I really really care about them and I...I wish I could tell them..but I'm scared they might hate me." with that Johnny sat forward and Ponyboy could see his wide eyes. Ponyboy couldn't resist.

He leaned forward and kissed Johnny, their soft lips clashing together. He was upset when Johnny pulled away and he let tears run down his cheeks as Johnny leaned away to light a candle. He was hocked when he saw the small boy crying.

"Pony?"

"I-I really like you, J-Johnny I-I-I"

But Johnny cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him again. Ponyboy sat shocked as Johnny traced his hands up and down his chest and sides. When he pulled away he smiled and wiped Ponyboy's cheeks free of tears.  
>"I was hoping you knew I was talking about you." he chuckled and pulled Ponyboy closer to kiss him. He held Ponyboy so close he could hear his heartbeat. He gently rolled them over and pressed Ponyboy to the floor and kissed him harder. Ponyboy moaned into the kiss. Oh, he'd been waiting for this for so long.<p>

Suddenly Johnny was gone and he was attacking Ponyboy's clothes, pulling his shirt off and staring down at the gorgeous beauty underneath him. Ponyboy blushed and tried to cover himself up but Johnny pulled his hands away and kissed his chest.

"You never have to hide Pony, you're so beautiful."

Ponyboy blushed as Johnny kissed down his chest, down his pecs and down his stomach. He ended at the top of Ponyboy's jeans. He looked up at Ponyboy for permission and he nodded. Johnny yanked his jeans down and Ponyboy's boxers followed. He gazed at Ponyboy's cock is happiness, his mouth open and drooling as he stripped Ponyboy completely. Ponyboy whimpered as Johnny hovered over him and kissed him gently.

Ponyboy tugged at his tee.

"Why am I the only one naked?" Ponyboy smirked as Johnny stood and yanked off all his clothes. He lowered himself down and put his knees on either side of Ponyboy's. Ponyboy whimpered as Johnny leaned close.

"It's gonna hurt at first okay? If it hurts to much just tell me and I'll stop."

Ponyboy nodded and Johnny spit in his hand, slicking his hard erection up. He then gripped Pony's shoulders and pressed his erection to Ponyboy's entrance. Pony whimpered and when Johnny pushed in he screamed loudly.

Johnny watched in sadness as tears dribbled down his lover's face.

"Pony-"

"keep going." Ponyboy whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and cried as he was pushed into. He felt a heated wetness and realized he was bleeding. He didn't say anything though as Johnny pushed in all the way and buried himself inside of him. Johnny kissed Ponyboy's neck and bit down gently on his pulse. He kissed and sucked and pulled away to stare at the love mark he had made.

"You're mine now."

Ponyboy smiled and let out another tear as Johnny gently moved in and out,going faster, Ponyboy's hole now slick with blood. He cried as pain and pleasure erupted through him and up his spinal cord. He cried out as johnny went faster and faster. They both gasped and moaned and Ponyboy started panting.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna-"

"Me too!"

They gasped loudly and made sounds that couldn't be described.

"P-Ponyboy c-cum with m-me!" Johnny cried. Ponyboy screamed and his body jerked,his back arched and his dragged his nails roughly down Johnny's back, cutting him open in small nicks. They both came hard and Johnny buried himself deep and came deep inside of Ponyboy, who exploded all over Johnny's chest.

Johnny collapsed on top of his lover,both breathing hard as they came down from their high happily. Johnny slid out of Ponyboy, his eyes going wide as he stared at Ponyboy's blood covered thighs.

"Oh god Pony! I-I'm so so sorry!"

Ponyboy gently sat forward and wrapped his arms around Johnny, who hissed in pain from his back. He kissed Johnny.

"It's okay. I love you Johnny."

"I love you too."

They both laid down on top of each other and kissed each other happily.

(Johnny has just died)

Ponyboy couldn't believe it. Johnny was gone. His lover was gone. He sank to the ground and sobbed.

"Johnny..."

He was his first. He was his first everything:crush, lover, sex partner, and kisser.

And now he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R. hope you liked it. 


End file.
